


Look what you made me do

by starryeyedwriter



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Alcohol Usage, Cute end, M/M, Marijuana, Self Harm, angsty, asshole squip shit, drug usage, pot, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 19,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedwriter/pseuds/starryeyedwriter
Summary: Jeremy's squip, aka Mr. Asshole, is just that. An asshole





	1. Chapter 1

They had always been there for each other. Before and after the whole squip bullshit that happened. But tonight was fucked up. Michael had night class until late at night and Jeremy was in their dorm alone, trying not to bother his boyfriend so he could focus on class. But of course Mr. Asshole (aka the squip) made it hard.

_You're nothing without me Jeremy_

Shut up

_Why dont you just off yourself_

_Why dont you let me back in Jeremy. I can make your college experience worth wile._

"Fuck off," Jeremy shouted into the air, "you. You need to fuck off..."

He got up from his bed and went to the fridge.

Fuck... no. No. This couldn't be happening. There was no Mountain Dew red...

Jeremy ran back to the bed and grabbed his phone.

_Come on Jeremy. Just let me in again, I'll help you pass all your classes AND be cool._

**_jerm: michael...._ **   
**mike: whats wrong? What happened??**   
**_jerm: mr asshole wont shut up and we ran out of mnt dew red and im about to break mike help me..._ **   
**mike: deep breaths babe okay? I'm on my way**   
**_jerm: noooo. I dont want you to miss class...._ **   
**mikey: but you're more important**   
**_jerm: than your grade!?_ **

Thats when Mr. Asshole started again.

_Everything about you makes me wanna die jeremy. Be more chill remember jeremy. Everything about you is so terrible._

"Everything about me makes me wanna die," he said, tears streaming down his face.

_Good Jeremy. Now. Grab your friends handheld pencil sharpener and get the razor._

Jeremy did as the squip told him, going into their private bathroom (that they pay extra for) and getting the razor out. He was crying and he hadnt realized it until he looked at himself in the mirror.

_Atta boy jeremy. Now. You remember how we do this._

Jeremy nodded and pulled his shirt off. He had numerous scars. All from when the squip returned and he couldn't get to their dorm or red mountain dew fast enough to shut it down. He started to scratch the razor across his skin, starting off with some shallow ones before digging deep into his chest. He eventually wrote 'die' right above his heart.

_Thats right Jeremy. You wanna die without me dont you?_

"Y-Yes," he sobbed, "i. I want want my boy..."

_No! He's uncool. He'll ruin us!_

Jeremy dropped the razor into the sink and scrambled to the bath tub, curling up and sobbing as Mr. Asshole started screaming and zapping him.

_GET UP JEREMY AND GET DRESSED YOU HAVE A PARTY TO GO TO._

"N-No... I don't wanna go."

Jeremy screamed as Asshole gave him a powerful shock.

"GO AWAY," Jeremy screamed, sobbing loudly.

Just as he screamed at the squip Michael ran in, a case full of mountain dew red in his arms. He threw it on the bed and grabbed one, running to Jeremy. When he found his boyfriend, he was rocking back and forth, his chest and abdomen soaked in blood. He was whispering to himself.

"I wanna die I wanna die I wanna die," Jeremy muttered, continuing the mantra.

"Jer," Michael said, kneeling next to the tub, "Jeremy look at me."

Jeremy looked up, his freckles face bright red and soaked with tears. He had smudged blood on his face sometime between the sink and the tub, the dark red substance dripping down with his tears.

Michael opened the soda and got into the tub behind Jeremy, helping him drink the soda steadily so he didn't hurt himself chugging it. He didnt care if his shirt got ruined by Jeremy's blood, so long as his boyfriend was going to be okay he was happy.

"Im sorry," Jeremy muttered, shaking, "Im sorry. I should. I should have more control b-but. He. He over took me...."

"Shhhh. Its okay. Its okay. Deep breathes Jerm. Once you're calmer, we'll clean you up, put on jammies and play video games for a little."

Jeremy nodded, taking deep breaths. The voice in his head was only his now, soothing words now that Micheal was here. After a good half hour, they got up and Michael started working on cleaning Jeremy off.

"He really did some bad shit tonight babe," Michael said, "but your best homiesexual here is gonna make you all better. This is gonna sting hun."

Michael started to clean the blood causing Jeremy to squeal, not liking the burn of the alcohol in his cuts. Once they were clean Michael wrapped his wounds up and kissed every one of them.

"Do you wanna smoke or play video games," Michael asked.

"Smoke," Jeremy said, voice lacking any emotion, "I wanna smoke and then cuddle..."

"Anything for you sweetheart."

Michael took his hand and led him to their bed. He got a bowl packed and let Jeremy smoke most of it. He got his high too, but this was about his boyfriend. Once they were done, he gave Jeremy his sweatshirt and pulled him in for cuddles.

"Wanna talk about it," Michael asked.

Jeremy sighed, looking away from Michael.

"I was thinking about you and junior year again, and how shitty I was and the thoughts just kept coming and he kept talking about it and about how you must've hated me and about how I made you cry at that party.. and then he did it again. He. He made me want to die... and I couldnt not listen again. He kept zapping me and... and..."

Jeremy buried his face into Michael's chest and started to cry.

"Shhh. Dont worry. We're okay now babe," he said softly, running his fingers through Jeremy's hair, "deep breathes Jerm..."

The smaller teen nodded and started to calm down, quickly falling into a deep sleep in his boyfriends arms. Luckily for them, neither of them had weekend classes which meant they could cuddle and sleep all weekend long, which Michael knew was what Jeremy needed. And thats what they did. All weekend.


	2. Rich makes an entrance

The next morning, Michael had hardly slept, but it was worth it to make sure Jeremy slept peacefully. The kid had had a rough night and Michael was actually surprised he had come back to him conscious. Last time this happened, Jeremy was in the hospital for a few days recovering. Michael wouldnt move until his boyfriend was awake. But when Jeremy didnt wake up more than an hour after he had, Michael started to worry.

"J-Jerm," he said, voice shaking, "baby?"

Jeremy whined, but didnt move other wise.

"Jerm!"

Jeremy's eyes opened slightly, more whining coming from the small boy.

"Shhh. Im trying to sleep. I feel like a garbage truck, monster truck, and an eighteen wheeler all just ran my ass over. Please let me sleep..."

Michael nodded, kissing his boyfriends tired eyes.

"You're a heavy sleeper so you sleep, I'll change your booboo bandages and do some laundry okay? Rich said he might come over later but if he does I'll keep him quiet."

"Thank you..."

And with that Jeremy was asleep again. Honestly, Michael half believed his boyf was asleep the whole time. He got up slowly, going to the bathroom and doing his morning routine before getting the things he needed to take care of Jeremy's injuries. After he cleaned him up he sighed softly. He moved to the bathroom to start cleaning the blood. He was gonna need lots of bleach to get all the dried blood off the floor.

He cleaned for a few hours before Rich showed up. When the shortest of the guy group tried to barge in, Michael shoved him back out and closed the door.

"Hey shortie," Michael said quietly, "Jerm had a bad night. It happened again..."  
"Aw thit dude. Im thorry.."  
"He's gonna be okay. I think.. Mr. Asshole zapped him good and got him into my drawing supplies for a razor..."

Rich sighed, running his hand through his hair.   
"Anything I can do?"

"Stay quiet. Just let him sleep. He's exhausted and he's sleeping. We can play video games and smoke but just dont wake him up..."  
"Yes thir," Rich said saluting.

Michael finally let him in, setting up the gaming spot. After every level they beat, Michael had to check on Jeremy. He needed his boyfriend and best friend was okay.

"Tho," Rich said quietly, "how far did the thuip go this time?"  
"He carved 'die' into his chest right by his heart..."

Rich sighed.  
"Yeah... they're really big ath holeth..."  
"Yeah... Im scared Rich. What. What if one day I dont get here in time. W-What if he really hurts himself one of these days Rich... Im scared...."

Rich put his hand on Michael leg, sighing.

"Jake wath the thame way for a while. He wath really thcared after the fire..."  
"You dont have to."

"I know. But I want to. Jake wath tho thcared. When he thaw me in the hothpital is when he confethed he liketh me. He kithed me. And thatth when I decided I needed to get help. I love him a lot. He helpth me through a lot of thingth. Jake. He really loveth me and I know you and Jeremy have the thame kind of relationthip. Jutht. Dont let him forget you love him..."


	3. Goodbye eye?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After math of the squip plus mike and rich talk

Rich opened up to Michael and Michael felt like he knew more about the kid. They spent a couple hours together, getting high and talking about their boyfriends. Michael couldnt help but eventually break down about how much he loved Jeremy but how scared he was that one day he was gonna go to class and come back to his boyfriend having killed himself because of the squip.

"It'th alright to be thcared Michael, jutht talk to him, tell him how you feel. Remember what happened latht time you hid your emotionth. The whole thchool almothted got thquiped."

"Alright... I will. I promise..."

Rich was getting ready to leave when Jeremy finally woke up with a soft moan.

"M-Micah!?"  
"Miah," Michael said rushing to the side of the bed, "whats wrong?"

Jeremy had tears in his eyes, his left eye glazed over a bit.   
"I.. I cant see out of one of my eyes," he said, starting to cry, "Mikey Im scared!"  
"Rich. Take my phone and call Jerm Doc," Michael said, tossing him his phone, "now!"

Rich nodded and found the contact, calling the number.

"Come on Jeremy, lets get you to my car," he said.

"Im coming too," Rich said, helping Michael get Jeremy up, "we got you Jeremy... Mike take him to my car. Im parked right out front. I'll drive jutht direct me."

Michael nodded and got Jeremy into the back of Rich's truck, holding him close as he cried.

"Shh, Jerm," Michael said softly, "its all gonna be okay. Doc Whinfield is gonna check you out."

"W-What if its permanent, Mike," Jeremy cried, "what if I can never play video games again because my hand eye coordinations off or if I poke myself in the eye with your dick? I dont wanna poke myself in the eye with your dick!"

"I wont let you poke yourself in the eye with my dick baby," Michael said, caressing Jeremy's cheek softly, "I'll make sure you dont if this is permanent. I'll help you become a super trained zombie shooter with one eye! You'll always be my player two Jeremy. You know that."

Jeremy nodded softly, calming down a bit.   
"You'll still love me?"  
"Wha... of course I will," Michael exclaimed loudly, causing Rich to jump.  
"Hey. Thtay a bit quieted pleathe. Im trying go get uth to Jeremy'th doctor alive!"  
"Sorry Rich," Michael said, "Jeremy of course I'll still love you. Ive loved you since like. Seventh grade. I wouldnt stop loving you because your eyes gone to shit!"

Jeremy smiled and kissed Michael softly, starting to cry again.

"Now whats wrong babe?"  
"Nothing I just really love you!"


	4. Doctors news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerm sees the doctor

The rest of the drive to the doctors office was mostly filled with the sounds of gentle forehead kisses and soft whines and whimpers. When they arrived Rich turned everything off and ran inside, trying his best to explain to the nurses (who decided not to listen to him, so he called them out instead) while Michael helped Jeremy get in. When one of the nurses saw Jeremy over Rich they paged the doctor and ran out to him.

"Michael," the one nurse who's name tag red 'Christy' said quietly, "is he okay?""

"Im okay Chris, just weak..."

One of the other nurses, 'Paula', came out with a wheelchair they kept in the back and helped Michael get Jeremy settled.   
"Lets get him back," Christy said.

"Rich come on," Michael said, grabbing the other teen by his collar, "Jeremy needs us both."

All three boys sat in the small check up room. Well. Michael and Rich sat, they had moved Jeremy to the exam table to let him relax and lay down. Michael was at his side the whole time, holding his hand.

"Maybe. Maybe if we," he started.  
"Mikey dont," Jeremy said softly, "there was no way to know what he caused. I was already near passing out and my vision was already half impaired..."  
"I should have brought you here immediately then.."

Rich sighed.   
"Lithen to Jeremy, Michael. Dont blame yourthelf because thath jutht a downwardth thpiral you do not wanna go down."

Michael sighed and nodded, kissing the hand of Jeremy's he held. It was just another few minutes of silence before the doctor came in.

"Jeremy," he said softly, "going to the other side of the bed from where Michael sat, "what happened."

Jeremy and Michael took turns explain while Rich sat idly by.

"Alright. Im sure you did a great job Michael but I just wanna make sure he's gonna heal right okay?"

Michael nodded and helped Jeremy sit and take the hoodie he had on off. Doctor Whinfield, who Jeremy and Michael knew as Keith, look a look and nodded.

"Theres a few I just wanna stitch up. Lets lay him back down and let me look at that eye before we go any further..."

Keith started to look between Jeremy's two eyes.   
"Good news is that the complete blindness in the left eye is temporary. Bad news is that there will be permanent damage and he probably will need high strength glasses to see properly from not only the majorly damaged eye, but the other as well. It seems the jolts of electricity you squip sent through you damaged both of your optic nerves but the one more than the other, causing this blindness. But you'll recover to mostly normal..."

Jeremy's eyes swelled with tears, causing Michael to worry.

"Babe whats wrong!?"  
"I-I dont wanna look like you," he cried, "I dont wanna wear glasses and look like a dork like you!"  
"Im gonna say you're saying this because you're tired because you've always loved my glasses and look fucking cute every time you put them on to tease me."

Jeremy nodded, wiping his eyes.   
"You're probably right," he cried, "Im still really tired and it really hurts to move."  
"Dont worry Jeremy," Keith said, "Im gonna numb some of the wounds and get you fixed up then Michael and your friend can take you home. I'll give you a note for school so you can take time to heal properly at home."  
"Thank you," Michael said gently, "dont worry Jere, you'll be all better again soon baby. I promise..."


	5. Cuteness ensues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just. Kinda cute and short

Jeremy was stitched up and they sent the boys on their way with somethings to help Jeremy sleep and take the edge off the pain. Rich stayed around for a while after to help Michael clean up around their dorm and make life a little easier on Jeremy.

"You thure you dont want memto get get thome pitha?"  
"Im sure I dont want some pitha," Michael teased, "I'll run out when Jeremy gets hungry and get some taco bell or mcdonalds."  
"Okay. Then Im gonna get going. Jake'th gonna be off the retht of the weekend and I havent theen him in a week or tho tho I need to get laid."  
"Alright bye," Michael said, helping Rich out the door, "we'll see you later. I'll make sure you're up to date."  
"Thankth Mikey!"

And with that Rich was gone. Michael sighed and looked over at the bed where Jeremy was sleeping. It was like his boyfriend had had his ass kicked physically, and his mind was not in the place for that.

"Mikeeeeyyyy," Jeremy groaned, opening his eyes sleepily.  
"Yes love?"  
"Come'ere."

Michael smiled and went over to him. He laid down next to him and held him close.

"Are you okay," Jeremy asked.

Jeremy and Michael have always been in-tune with each others emotions and feeling.

"Please. Be honest," Jeremy said, "You worry me when you're quiet like this."

Michael sighed, "Im scared... Im. Im terrified one day Im not gonna make it back in time and I'll lose you to him again... Rich. Rich told me more about after the fire and he made me realize I never want to lose you. I love you Jere..."

Jeremey smirked, "gay."

"Shut up dude," Michael said, starting to laugh, "Im serious! I love you okay, and I never wanna lose you again. Not to Mr. Asshole. Not to another guy, or girl."

"Bisexual powers," Jeremy said, raising a fist into the air.  
"Yes babe you have super bisexual powers and I have gay powers."

Jeremy laughed softly, groaning after.   
"Anyways what else Micha?"

"After last night... last night I hardly slept. I was up because every time I'd close my eyes all I saw was you on the floor and you werent breathing. You. You died and I was so scared. I. I love you and I dont wanna lose you..."

"I promise you wont. I just forgot to pick up the mountain dew after my last squip attack. I just. I need to remember more. I need to make sure Im prepared..."

Michael shushed him with a kiss.

"You hungry baby?"  
"Mm. Kinda," he said softly, "I just want Mcdonalds right now for some reason.."  
"Rich and I were talking about that before," Michael said laughing, "I'll go get some food for us. I'll leave some Mountain Dew by the bed and some water too. Only drink the dew if you need okay?"  
"Okay. Thank you Micha," he said smiling, "oh. And I love you too."

 


	6. Cuddle time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute cuddles and love

While Michael was out getting them food, Jeremy forced himself to get up and take himself into the bathroom. He lifted his shirt and looked at all of the bandages. He hardly remembered what happened. All he could remember was Mr. Asshole standing behind him. He remembered the pain and he remembered the blood. But beyond that he couldnt remember a thing.

He looked around the bathroom, seeing a small spot where Michael couldnt get all the blood up. He sighed, shaking as he looked back into the mirror. He could only see out of the one eye, and his other eye wasnt doing too well at seeing either. He sniffled, crying softly. Thankfully the Mountain Dew had shut the squip up and he would be out for a few days.

When he heard Michael return, he slowly walked out to the main room.

"Jermey. What are you doing! You know that Keith said you need to stay in bed and rest," Michael said softly, "wait. Oh baby.."

Michael put the three bags of McDonalds down and went to his boyfriend, wiping the tears from his cheeks before kissing his eyes.

"Hush baby," Michael said, "come on love. Lets relax and eat some burgers and nuggets."

Jeremy nodded, moving slowly with Michael's hand in his. They cuddled together in bed, eating and watching movies on Michael's laptop until Jeremy fell asleep, half of a chicken nugget in his hand. Michael chuckled when he saw and helped him lay back down. He cleaned up their mess and put the leftovers away. Once the room was finally cleaned again, Michael turned on some of his and Jeremy's favorite music. He laid back down and cuddled Jeremy. He was gentle and caring as he slipped into a light sleep.


	7. Small surprise

Over the next few days, Jeremy stayed in bed for the most part. He got up once or twice a day with Michael or Rich helping him to get some fresh air.

"Thanks for helping me Rich," Jeremy said as they walked around.   
"Not a problem Jeremy," he said smiling, "Michael h-hath," he took a deep breath, working to fight the lisp, "Michael has class, t-t-so I told him I'd keep you company."  
"You've been going to your speech lessons," Jeremy said smiling, "Thats great Rich."

Rich smiled. He had been in speech classes since post-squip but he hardly went. He said it made him feel weird and it made the squip memories worse.

"Thanksss, Jerm. Wanna head back to the dorm?"  
"Nah. If you're okay with it I. I kinda wanna meet Mikey at his class. It lets out soon," he said smiling, "I miss him already."  
"Gay."  
"I know," Jeremy said smiling, "he said he was gonna take me to the eye doctor today. He said that we're gonna get me glasses that make me look cute!"

Rich chuckled. He shook his head and helped him to Michael's classroom.

"Hey. Jerm," Rich said softly.  
"Yeah Rich?"  
"Im glad you're feelin better."

Jeremy smiled, nudging Rich.  
"Thanks. Im glad too. The last few days have been.. rough to say the least. But with you and Michael, and even Jake, I've. Ive never felt more supported. Even Christine's been facetiming me all the time since Michael told her what happened."  
"Thats great. Im always here if you need me Jeremy."

They talked a few more minutes before Michael came out and saw them.  
"Jeremy," Michael said rushing over, "why are you still out! I said I'd come get you after class!"

Jeremy smiled, hugging Michael. Michael sighed, hugging him back.

"You dork," Michael said, finally moving to kiss Jeremy, "thanks for walkin with him Rich."  
"No prob bob," Rich said winking, "I gotta get going. Jaketh taking me to my thpeech clath again today."  
"Alright, we'll see you later," Jeremy said smiling, "Look baby! Im dressed!"

Michael shook his head.  
"Doofus," Michael said kissing him again, "Come on, my cars just around the corner. Your appointments for at 2:30. We'll get there early and I can help you try on glasses."

Jeremy smiled and nodded, holding Michael's hand as they slowly moved towards Michael's car.


	8. Doctor

Michael insisted on helping Jeremy pick glasses while they waited their turn to see the optometrist.

"Your color is blue for sure," Michael said, picking up a pair of glasses, "try these on."

He helped Jeremy slide them on and smiled.   
"You look adorable babe," Michael said happily, "my adorable boyfriend."  
"Shut up," Jeremy said blushing hard, "you're so embarrassing..."

Michael smiled and kissed him.   
"Good."

"Jeremy Heere," a nurse called.  
"Oh. Come on."

Michael showed Jeremy the way, smiling.   
"Hi Im Michael, this is Jeremy," Michael said, introducing then to the nurse.  
"Nice to meet you boys, Im Jackie," she said, "follow me. We have a few things to do before the doctor sees him."

Michael nodded, following her to the the first room where there were a few different machines.

"So what brings you in today Mr. Heere?"  
"Um. Its a weird story that you probably wouldn't believe but lets just say I experienced a really bad electric shock and my doctor wanted me to be seen by an eye doctor."  
"Alright. Well we're gonna just start with a few things so we can figure out where we should go for lenses."

The nurse took about twenty minutes to do her exam before showing them to the actual room where the doctor would be in in a minute, so she said anyways.

"How do you feel," Michael asked.  
"Nervous. Im really scared, what if the glasses cant help?"

Michael sighed and kissed Jeremy's bad eye.   
"Why don't we wait and see and if they cant be helpful, then we'll go from there. Okay baby?"

Jeremy nodded, smiling softly. They waited around for a few minutes, talking about what they would do for dinner that night.

"I really want Chinese food," Jeremy said, "can we get Chinese?"  
"Of course. As long as we get high first."

Jeremy laughed softly, kissing Michael just as the doctor came in.

"Oh. Sorry boys," he said smiling.

They pulled part quickly, both blushing.   
"S-Sorry doctor," Jeremy said quickly, "we've been really. N-Never mind!"

The doctor smiled, walking in more. He sat down and went over Jeremy's note so far.   
"Alright so. The nurse said she saw some fogginess in your right eye so I wanna check that out for sure, but then she was also worried about a possible retina detachment. So lets get started on the full exam."

The doctor took his time looking over Jeremy's eyes.

"Okay. So it looks like there is a retinal detachment in your left eye and the start of the cataracts in the right. We can take care of them both in one surgery but it would need to happen right away."


	9. The offer

Jeremy looked at Michael, eyes full of tears. Michael went over to him and hugged him, being careful. Jeremy let out a soft sob, hiding his face in Michael's neck.

"How soon should we get it done," Michael asked.  
"I'll make some calls and the hospital should be able to take him in in 24 hours but I want him admitted as soon as possible."

Michael nodded.   
"I'll need to see him again after his eyes heal for another exam because he may still need glasses."  
"Alright. I'll take him home to pack and we'll head to the hospital."  
"Good. I'll call. The hospital down town is gonna be the one you go to. Go through the main entrance and they'll show you where to go from there."

Michael nodded and picked Jeremy up (he was glad he started working out.  
"Come on Jerm. Lets get home okay baby?"

The crying teen nodded, holding onto Michael for dear life. Michael sighed and carried him to the car.

"We arent leaving this parking lot until you calm down Jeremy. Deep breaths. Okay?"

Jeremy nodded. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down. He whined loudly as he coughed.   
"Jerm," Michael said, kissing his boyfriends face and neck to try and calm him down, "whats wrong?"  
"Im scared," Jeremy cried, "Im really scared. I dont wanna have surgery but. I. I wanna be able to see again."  
"What else?"  
"Im scared Mr. Assholes gonna come back after the surgery and is gonna fuck me up again."  
"And if he does I'll have a shit ton of Mountain Dew Red for you while you're in the hospital. Plus, I'll be there the whole time. I'll put in a personal time and let my professors know whats happening and they all love me so they'll be okay."

Jermey nodded and whined softly once more.

"Anything else," Michael asked.

Jeremy shook his head, taking a deep breath.

"I'm okay now. I just might need to let a few more tears fall," Jeremy said softly.

"Okay. How about when we get back, we eat our left over McDonalds, I give you a blow job, and then we'll head over to the hospital."

Jeremy smiled, blushing.   
"You. Are you serious," Jeremy asked.   
"Yeah. I mean. We've been dating a while now and. I mean we havent done anything more than yank it together. So. Yeah!! I wanna blow you!"


	10. Hospital cuddles

Michael held Jeremy's hand the whole way back to their dorms. Michael helped Jeremy get into their dorm. Once in they sat on the bed, and Michael went straight to turning Jeremy on. He started with a slow make out, kissing Jeremy softly making him squirm and moan. He kissed harder, pushing his hand into his crotch. Jeremy moaned loudly, pulling away and hissing.

"Micha," he moaned softly.   
"Yeah? You like this?"

Jeremy nodded, biting his lip. Michael smiled and moved to kiss and suck at Jeremy's neck, biting once in a while.

It wasnt too much later when they finally arrived at the hospital. Michael had a backpack on full of things for him and Jeremy to do while they were stuck there.

"Alright. We have phone chargers, PSP's, the Wii U, we have mountain dew red, Crystal Pepsi, and lots of snacks. We are ready!"

Jeremy laughed softly, holding Michael's hand as they walked into the hospital. The nurse at the front desk smiled and gave them the paper work to fill out. Once they were done with all of that Jeremy's preop room was set up.  
"Alright Mr. Heere," the nurse, her name was Josie, started, "your preop, which means from now on, for the next 6 hours you cannot eat and can only drink water but only for the next four hours. You need to have to fast from now on. Other than that we'll start some IV's and get you started on other preop things you need not worry about. Here's a hospital gown, you can leave a pair of sweat pants up until its time for surgery. Your surgeon will be in in a few hours to go over everything. If you boys need anything theres a call button behind the bed."

"Thanks," Michael said smiling, "Come on Jer, I'll help you change."

Michael waited until the nurse was gone before kissing Jeremy.  
"Alrighty Heere," he said smirking, "lets get you changed. Then we can watch anime!"  
"Christine was telling me about this game she plays. She thinks we'd like it because its different and Japanese. But. We learned not everything from Japan is great."

Michael snorted. Nodding.   
"Whats the game called," Michael questioned.   
"Love Live," Jeremy answered, "she said its Japanese girls singing and its a rhythm game."  
"Alright. Lets do it. Lets try it."

Jeremy had Michael help him create his account on Love Live, and they named each other 'Player One' and 'Player Two'. They chose their girls and started playing. After a few songs each Michael was playing on master and Jeremy was on expert.

"We need to thank Christine," Michael said, laying in the bed next to Jeremy, "this is pretty fuckin fun."

Jeremy nodded and yawned. It wasnt too much later that he fell asleep, love live's general music pouring from his phones speakers. Michael sighed when he realized Jeremy was asleep and took his phone, turning it off and putting both of their phones aside. He cuddled up to Jeremy and fell asleep beside him.


	11. Not so good dream

After a few hours of restful sleeping, Jeremy started to toss and turn, causing Michael to wake up. Jeremy whined loudly, starting to thrash more violently now.

"Miah," Michael shouted, grabbing his boyfriend, "wake up Miah!"

"No! No! Get out of my head," the sleeping teen screamed, "STOP IT!"

A nurse from the floor ran in and administered a few different things that Michael didnt even pay attention to what the medications were. He didn't care because Jeremy woke up promptly, crying loudly. He turned and buried his face into Michaels chest.

"I need a mountain dew I need a mountain dew," Jeremy sobbed, "he's not here but he's in my dreams Micha..."

Suddenly Jeremy pushed away and reached for a bucket that was on the floor, emptying his stomach of all of his lunch.

"He has three more hours until surgery," the nurse said, "I'll call the surgeon and find out what more we can do to help calm him down."

Michael nodded and held Jeremy's bangs back as he finished with the bucket.

"Deep breaths Jere. In...... out. In..... out," Michael instructed, showing Jeremy how he wanted him to breathe, "there you go. Talk to me baby."  
"He was in my dream. He was screaming at me about how much of a loser I am a-and how you only bring me down, and. And. He told me if I wanted to waist my life the way I have I. I should have killed myself last week..."

Michael sighed and held Jeremy close, kissing his head.   
"Its alright. He cant get to you right now Jere. He's disabled."  
"But he's in my dreams," Jeremy whimpered.  
"But right now you're awake and he cant get you.... of all the voices in your head, the loudest one is yours," he sang softly.

Jeremy nodded, closing his eyes.   
"Of all the voices in my head, the loudest one is mine," he sang back.

Michael smiled and kissed him softly.  
"Gross. Vomit kiss," Michael said laughing.

Jeremy cackled at Michael, shoving him softly. Suddenly, a man appeared at the door to the room.

"Jeremiah Heere," the man asked politely.  
"Thats me," Jeremy said, settling into Michael's arms.   
"Great. Let me introduce myself. Im Doctor Vandenburg, the surgeon who's gonna fix your eyes."  
"Oh! Yeah the nurse said she was gonna call you.."  
"I was on my way over already. You seem to have calmed down compared to what the nurse told me. Can I ask why you asked for Mountain Dew?"  
"Um... its a weird story but I have a computer chip like thing in my brain, we call him Mr. Asshole, and he's activates by regular mountain dew and turned off by the discontinued mountain dew red which my boyfriend here keeps us stocked up with. But this thing in my brain is supposed to be off because I drank the red dew but he showed up in a dream and I freaked out..."

The doctor nodded, not fully understanding what the boy was talking about.

"Oh.. kay... hm. You're three hours into your fasting so unless you want to push back your surgery the only thing we can do is give you some medicine to keep you calm and after the surgery you can have your soda."

Jeremy nodded.   
"I definitely dont wanna push the surgery. I'll be okay. I think," Jeremy said, looking to Michael, "yeah. I'll be okay."


	12. Michael said what?

The rest of the night, Jeremy and Michael stayed awake, playing video games ranging from Love Live to Call of Duty. Jeremy sighed, putting his PSP to the side. He cuddled up to Michael and looked at him, taking in his every feature.

"You alright Jere," Michael asked.

He looked up and nodded, smiling softly.   
"They're gonna keep my eyes covered after surgery for a while so I just wanna take in your every feature."

Michael smiled, kissing his boyfriend gently.   
"You're too cute," Michael said smiling, "I have an idea. Would you ever wanna get a matching tattoo with me?"

Jeremy thought about it for a few minutes.   
"Yes. I was. Actually thinking about one or two I wanted to get..."  
"Really?! Tell me about them."  
"Well. I wanna get stamina hearts, either 3 or 5, and have one of them be empty. Maybe another one thats a rainbow for you.. and. Ever since I had my last squip incident. Now. Now that I have this giant. Thing written on my chest. I was. I was thinking. Once it heals, I wanna get a poke-ball and a flower over it to cover it."

Michael smiled, kissing his head.  
"I think those are amazing tattoos. I was thinking we could get matching 'player' tattoos. One of us could have player one and the other could have player two."  
"Aw Michael I'd love that," Jeremy said happily, hugging him happily.

Michael smiled, holding Jeremy close. The darker teen sighed gently, nuzzling his smaller boyfriend.

"Are you doing okay Micha," Jeremy prodded, "you seem out of it too."  
"Yeah. I guess Im a little nervous about this all. I really hope you come out of this with your sight back."  
"Me too. If what I know about cataracts is true, I should be able to see from at least my one eye. So at least we have one working eye!"

Michael smiled and nodded. He was too happy that Jeremy would be able to see partially. He was so worried his boyfriend would never see again. Which meant he would never see this beautiful face of his again.

Jeremy sighed and cuddled close into Michael’s arms, smiling softly.   
“I love you Micha,” Jeremy said softly, “Im so lucky to have you by my side through all of this. I dont think I could do this without you.”

Michael shook his head, kissing Jeremy softly. He smiled and squeezed the smaller teen gently.  
“You can do so many things Jere. You can do so many great things, and if Im here than thats great, but you dont need me to be an amazing person baby. You can be amazing on your own.”

Jeremy whimpered, starting to cry happy tears, and hugged Michael tightly. He hid his face in his boyfriends too big sweatshirt and just cried.

“Miah! Are. Are you okay?!”  
“Im fine,” Jeremy cried, “you just. You make me so happy Michael, I. I cant believe Im with you! Id liked you since like. Freshman year and to be here four years later and in this bed, even if it is a hospital bed, cuddling and kissing you. Getting matching tattoos and just. Being here with you. Its surreal...”

Michael had tears in his eyes as Jeremy spoke, starting to cry as well.

“Aw Jeremy,” Michael cried, “you’re too sweet. I love you so much. I wanna marry you!”  
“Wait what,” Jeremy asked, pushing away quickly, “y-you wanna...”  
“Fuck did I say that out loud,” Michael questioned, eyes and mouth wide open.


	13. Preop to postop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did do research for this chapter, said fuck it to half and kept the rest.

“Yes you said that,” Jeremy exclaimed, “are you serious!? Do. Do you really wanna marry me!?”  
“No... yes. I. I dunno,” Michael muttered, “I. I. Yes. Jeremy. Yes. I really wanna marry you eventually. But like. Ive never vocalized the want because we’re both really busy with school. I didnt wanna stress you out more by popping the question in the middle of the semester...”  
“I. I wanna too Michael. I wanna get married to you eventually. You’ll really take me? Squip and all?”  
“Squip and all, Miah,” Michael confirmed, nuzzling Jermey’s cheek softly, “I’ve always loved you, even with that stupid squip. Ive always loved you baby, and I always will.”

Jeremy smiled and hugged him tight, kissing his cheek happily.   
“Oh Michael!”

Just as they were celebrating their new step forward in their relationship, a nurse walked in.   
“Mr. Heere,” he inquired.   
“Thats me,” Jeremy replied, looking towards the taller male.  
“My names Derek, Im here to bring you to the preop bay. The OR teams just gotta do a few last minute prep steps then you’ll be ready for surgery.”  
“Alright,” Jeremy turned to Michael again, “well Micha. Here we go. I’ll see ya later alright. I love you.”  
Michael smiled, bringing Jeremy in for a kiss.   
“I love you too. Kick that surgery’s ass babe.”

Michael got up off the bed and walked with Jeremy until he couldnt any more. During the surgery, Michael stayed in Jeremy’s hospital room where he would be staying while he recovered. Rich stopped by with Jake and they talked and hung out for a while, the other couple leaving a teddy bear and some balloons for Jeremy to see when he could see again. Michael thanked them both profusely for all of their help since Jeremy had been hurt days earlier. When they left Michael finally went out of the hospital room, visiting the gift shop. He found a few things to give to his boyfriend. He got two dozen roses, a large teddy bear, and a ring he found that cost him a pretty penny but that he knew Jeremy would love.

After a few hours, Jeremy was returned to his room to recover, both eyes covered with gauze. Michael noticed how he was laying and questioned his nurse, Derek.

“Oh. Right, I guess no one’s gone over this with you yet. So because of the detachment, he has to lay like this for a few weeks, keeping his head in this position which is why we want to keep him here. If he lays on his back the surgery we just did would be ruined.”  
“Oh. Okay. How long before he’ll be able to see again?”  
“Both eyes could take up to three weeks to normalize again. Until then we’d prefer to keep him here and after we release him have him see his regular eye doctor again another two weeks after release.”  
“Alright. Thanks Derek.”  
“Not a problem. I’m going to be handing you off to Jenny, the recovery RN. She’ll take great care of Jeremy.”


	14. Jerm wants the d

It was a few weeks later when Jeremy was released again with the strict instructions not to strain his eyes too much while they finished healing. Which meant very limited time on his phone and playing video games. But Michael was determined to make sure he listened.

“Okay Love,” he started, “Ive created a strict schedule for your device usage. You’ll get 10 minutes for checking Love Live, for each version. Which means 10 in the morning and 10 at night. We’ll facetime Christine once a week for a good half hour or so. But other than that Im limiting your video game playing.”  
“Thanks Michael,” Jeremy said, laying down, “right now though. I wanna nap. Will you nap with me?”

Michael smiled and crawling into bed with Jerm.

“I dunno if I’ll sleep but I’d happily lay with you and cuddle.”  
“Thats fine by me,” Jeremy told Michael, “oh. By the way, thanks for everything. The flowers and the bear especially. That was a great thing to see when I could see again.”  
“Oh that. It was nothing for you Jerm. But this?”

Michael got up and found the ring, having hidden it while they were still in the hospital. He laid back down and made Jeremy turn towards him.

“What did you do Michael Mell.”

Michael smiled and opened up the small box, showing Jeremy a small ring that was thicker than most rings you would see on woman but thinner than the ones men often wore. It was silver with a black band down the center. There were a few ‘diamonds’ down the center. But the main gem was a sapphire like gem that shone a brilliant blue.

“Michael,” Jeremy shouted, eyes welling up with tears, “you... you! Oh my god!”

Michael pulled Jeremy into his chest. He let his smaller boyfriend take in the fact that he had bought him a ring.

“Well. We both said we wanna marry each other. So heres my official asking. Jeremiah Heere, will you do me the honor of being my permanent player two?”

“Yes,” Jeremy sobbed, “yes Michael! Of course!”

Michael smiled and kissed Jeremy gently, caressing his tear covered cheeks. They stayed like that for what seemed like ages to Jeremy, kissing and grinding against each other.

“M-Michael,” Jeremy whined, “Michael. I. I need you please. Please fuck....”

“What do you need baby?”  
“I need you,” he whined.

Michael nodded, kissing Jeremy roughly now. He slowly moved from bruisingly kissing Jeremy’s lips to moving to mark up his jaw and throat.

“Tell me what you want from me Miah,” Michael said huskily.   
“I. I wanna do it Michael. I. I wanna loose my virginity to you...”


	15. Jeremy’s boner

There they lay, naked and basking in the aftermath of orgasm. Jeremy had snuggled up to Michael after he had finally realized they had separated. He wrapped his arms around the taller teens abdomen and smiled up at him. They had been slow and careful, making sure everything was okay before moving ahead. Michael was insistent on prepping Jeremy in every way possible. He had already lost his virginity their senior year in high school, which Jeremy knew. Michael had been horny, Jeremy wasnt ready for that step in their relationship yet. So they talked it over together and decided that since Rich and Jake had offered, they were both okay with it. So Michael lost his virginity to Rich. And now here they were, finally having taken Jeremy’s virginity, and cuddling in the aftermath.

“You doing okay,” Michael asked, gently tracing Jeremy’s spine.   
“Yeah. Just. Sensitive is all. Still coming down.”  
“You need anything? Water, a rag.”  
“Umm. A drink would be nice..”  
“I’ll be right back.”

Michael sprang up, still naked, and went to the fridge. He came back with two sodas and a wet washcloth to clean them both up with.

“I’ll clean you up, you relax okay? You did really good Jerm.”

Michael was gentle with Jeremy the rest of the night, making sure that even though they had been careful during sex, Jeremy was well taken care of after and would eventually want to do it again.

The next morning, Michael was officially back in class, leaving Jeremy alone in their room. The school had let Jeremy off the hook for the rest of the semester, deciding he could start where he left off the next semester without having to pay again, which Jeremy was grateful for. But even though he had been left alone in his mind for a while, he was scared that while Michael was gone Mr. Asshole would be back.

And of course he was.

‘Oh Jerrrremy’  
“Fuck off Keanu,” Jeremy spat, moving to get a Mountain Dew.  
‘Wait!’  
“What do you want? To make me blind again?”  
‘I admit that was a bit much...”  
“Much!? You caused a retinal detachment and caused a cataract to form in my other eye! Give me one good reason why I shouldnt down this soda right now!”  
‘Because I can help you with your feelings about Michael!’  
“What about them!? We’re engaged, ya know, getting married? And we’re no longer just yanking it together, we’re actually having sex!”  
‘Yes I know, I heard your every thought about how much better he was than your fingers but thats besides the point! Jeremy, I can help you. Just let me back in!’  
“No!”

And with that Jeremy downed the whole soda, which would put Mr. Asshole away for a week or so. After he sighed and laid back in bed, texting Michael.

Jerm: Mr asshole stopped by to say hi. i drank a dew cause he thought he could help me with you like ????  
Mikey: alright. but are you okay? he didnt zap you or anything did he?  
Jerm: nah im good babe. Hey is it cool if i smoke while your in class? Its so fucking boring here when i cant strain my eyes.   
Mikey: yeah go ahead! you know you’re always welcome to my stash. after class ill pick you up whatever you want to eat okay?  
Jerm: sounds awesome babe. thanks   
Mikey: ofc now i gotta pay attention. see ya soon

Jeremy slowly got out of bed and got Michaels bong and weed. He happily got high and was careful when putting everything back where it went. After, he laid in bed, reliving everything that had happened the day before. And before he knew it he had a raging hard on. He groaned and decided tugging one out would be his best bet to calm down before Michael got home and decided they needed a repeat of the night before and while Jeremy enjoyed every second of having his ass filled with beautiful Michael dick, he wasnt quiet ready for a repeat.

But of course, being as hyper sexual as he was, by the time Michael got home again, he was still going at it.

“Oh geeze Jerm,” Michael shouted, “again!”  
“Shut up,” Jeremy squealed, “you know how I get when Im high!”  
“Would you like some help?”  
“Please?”

Michael smiled and crawled onto the bed, starting the process of last night over once more. Rough kissing turns into marking which in turn moves to Michael sucking Jeremy off, while taking care of himself of course.

After they cuddled again, having forgotten about the food Michael had brought home


	16. Kinky boyfs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure smut.

Michael waited until Jeremy was breathing right again before he got up to get a rag and clean up.   
“You did so good baby,” Michael said, gently cleaning Jeremy’s body up, “yeah you did. You’re always are so good for me Jerm.”  
“Michael,” Jeremy groaned, “shut up before you have to fuck me.”  
“Aw. Does someone like being praised?”

Jeremy’s face lit up like a Christmas tree.

“Wait really!?”

Jeremy nodded, pulling a pillow over his face.

“So my baby boy likes to know when he’s being a good boy? Is that it? You like it when I tell you that the way you squeeze my cock when Im in your ass is amazing? You like it when I tell you you’re doing a great job?”

“F-FuCk,” Jeremy groaned, “get your ass over here and fuck me Michael Mell.”

Michael smiled and crawled over Jeremy, kissing down his neck and body until he was suckling on the tip of his cock, moaning softly as he got a taste of the precum he had recently gotten addicted to.

“Michael,” Jeremy groaned, hand wrapping into Michael’s hair.

Michael popped off of Jeremy’s dick with a loud sound and smirked, nuzzling Jeremy’s thighs and dick.

“You taste so yummy. And you sound beautiful. Tell me what you want Jerm.”  
“W-Want you...”  
“How?”  
“Want you. To fuck me.”  
“Have you ever wanted me to eat your ass?”

Jeremy blushed and nodded, biting his lip.   
“P-Please... d-daddy.”

Michael stopped and blushed hard.  
“F-Fuck Jermey,” Michael moaned, “that almost made me cum...”

Jeremy smiled.  
“D-Daddy dont stop. Please.. please eat my ass.”

Michael groaned and dug straight into Jermey, moaning loudly which in turn caused Jermey to moan.

“Michael,” he groaned, “f-fuck!”

Jeremy came untouched, purly from Michael’s tongue wiggling in his ass.  
“D-Daddy. I. I want your cock. Please. Please!”  
“Let Daddy stretch you baby,” Michael said, pulling away, “get your self ready okay? Keep that dick hard.”

Jeremy nodded and stroked himself slowly, moaning as he felt Michael get off the bed to get the lube. When he came back he helped Jermey get stretched before slowly entering Jeremy’s ass.

“Fuck baby,” Michael said smiling, “your ass feels so good. You wanna be a good boy for me?”

Jermey was a known cryer. So it came to no surprise to Michael when Jeremy started crying, mostly sobbing out Michael’s name or ‘daddy’.

“You wanna cum for daddy?”  
“Please,” Jeremy cried, “please let me cum daddy!”  
“Cum for me baby. Squeeze my cock in your ass and cum.”

With permission now recieved Jeremy cried out Michael’s name and came, squeezing Michael to his tipping point.

“M-Mikey,” Jeremy cried, “p-please. I. I wanna try one more thing..”  
“What is it baby?”  
“Keep fucking me, h-hit my prostate please. A-and. I. Michael I want you to milk my cock...”

Michael nodded, helping Jeremy with what he wanted to try. When Jeremy started yelping, Michael stopped and took the rag he had from earlier and slowly started to clean Jeremy.  
“You did a great job baby,” Michael whispered, holding Jeremy, “you doing okay?”  
“Y-Yeah,” Jeremy replied softly, sniffling, “I just. This time felt even better than last night. Thank you for being open to helping me try new things. We learned something about each other.”  
“Yeah. Im glad you enjoyed it. You wanna eat now?”  
“Please,” Jeremy said chuckling, “you fucked the hunger into me!”


	17. Rich fucked jeremy up and jeremy ended up crying

The next few days went on as usual. Michael would go to class, Jeremy would stay home and do things around the dorm, usually just laundry or just reading some video game books. He was always so bored while Michael was in class, and because of his eyes Michael had limited video game play. And he would never defy something Michael had put in place. They were engaged now, and Jeremy wanted to stay as truthful as he could to Michael. So Jeremy started to read more, he started to take baths. And thanks to Christine, he liked bath bombs (that happened while they dated for a short time right after the squip incident), and thanks to Rich who offered to taking him shopping if he were to accompany him to his speech classes when Jake couldnt make it. Which meant Jeremy was almost always stocked on bath bombs.

One night, Michael came home late from his night class, having stayed after for some help catching up, and found Jeremy in the bath with a beer in one hand and a joint Mikey had smoked half of the night before in the other.

“Getting cocky now are you,” Michael asked, sitting next to the tub.

Jeremy smiled and took a hit, kissing Michael happily to share it.

“Its boring here alone, you left the pot, and Jake left me some booze. It was bound to happen.”  
“You’re the male version of a typical white bitch babe.”  
“That just means Im your bitch,” Jerm said blowing smoke into Michaels face.

Michael smirked and leaned over to bite Jeremy’s neck.  
“Dont even bother trying, Im too depressed to get horny.”  
“Wait. What? Whats wrong? You seemed fine just a minute ago, what happened baby?”

Jeremy took another hit, trying to hide the tears that had started to fall.

“Jerm,” Michael said, starting to become concerned, “Jeremiah....”  
“Please. Dont use that name right now Michael, its only making it worse,” Jeremy cried, “j-just let me get out of here and I’ll come talk okay? P-Please I. I need a chance to calm down..”

Michael nodded and kissed his head.   
“No matter what happened, I love you okay Miah? I’ll always love you.”

And with that Michael left and went to the bedroom, grabbing a beer and laying in bed, chugging it. Soon Jeremy emerged from the bathroom in long pants and one of michael’s sweatshirts. This was never a good sign.

“Come’ere Jerm. Come lay with me and lets talk.”

Jeremy walked over and plopped onto the bed, which prompted Michael to pull him into a cuddle.   
“Whatever it is, Baby, I promise we can work it out...”  
“R-Rich kissed me,” Jeremy stated, starting to sob, “he was talking to me about how he and Jake were always talking about how cute we are and how they’d be open to dating us as well as each other and I was confused and he kissed me and. And I pushed him away with out hesitation, telling him that it wasnt okay! B-But he...”  
“Shhh. Its okay,” Michael cooed, “it wasnt your fault. He pushed himself on you, Jerm. You didnt do anything wrong.”

Jeremy pushed his face into Michael’s chest and started sobbing even harsher.   
“After I got home I cut myself Michael. I. I was. I felt so fucking guilty Michael!”  
“Where?”  
“My. My thighs a-and stomach,” Jeremy sobbed roughly, “Im sorry!”  
“Shshsh,” Michael hushed him soothingly, “its okay. Are any of them bad? Do you think you need to see Keith?”

Jeremy shook his head. He hadnt been so upset to actually do enough damage to warrant stitches but was upset enough to where he wanted to hurt.

“Okay. So long as you’ll be okay Im okay, alright? I’ll have a talk with Rich and I promise I wont break his face for upsetting you. Lets get a few beers and smoke and we can eat so much junk food our stomaches ache. Sound good?”

Jeremy nodded, finally calmed by Michael’s soothing voice. Michael kissed Jeremy’s head and let him relax before getting out of bed to order pizza and Chinese food.   
“I ordered all your favorites,” Michael told him, handing him a beer, “its the weekend so we can spend all day together tomorrow after I talk to Jake and Rich. I’ll allow you a little extra video game time this weekend okay?”  
“Thanks Mikey,” Jeremy said softly, starting to smile.

Jeremy took the beer and sipped it lightly.   
“Could. Could we invite them over tonight to talk Mike? Cause... I-Im not gonna be able to sleep...”  
“Of course. If thats what you want I’ll call them right now.”

Jeremy nodded, curling up in the bed.   
“Alright. Then I’ll call them.”

Michael went out of their dorm and called Jake, asking him if he could bring Rich too. He went as far as to say they needed to talk about Rich’s behavior that day.


	18. Rich fucked up but Michael promised not to kick his ass

Jake and Rich arrived at the same time as the food, which made life easier on Michael. But Jeremy was beyond anxious and once Michael returned to their bed and Jeremy refused to let him leave again, clinging to his side.

“Jeremy,” Rich started, guiltily rubbing his neck, “Im tho sssorry about what I did. I realized I fucked up almossst ath thoon as I did it..”  
“Just be happy he’s clinging to me and I made a promise not to punch you, short ass,” Michael growled, squeezing Jeremy, “do you even realize how much that put him through Rich!? He came home, and cut himself. And when I came home I found him in the tub getting high and drunk!”

Jake shoved Rich, now pissed as well.  
“And why didnt you tell me,” Jake demanded.   
“Becauthe we talked about this before! I thought you would be fine with it!”  
“Maybe if you had talked to me first and had said ‘hey, I think Im gonna tell Jeremy about this shit we talk about privately and make a move’! But I would have told you no!”

Rich was bright red, embarrassed about how he had acted.

“Rich Goranski, apologize. Now,” Jake said sternly.  
“Im thorry Jeremy. I didnt realize... I should have talked it over with you and Michael and Jake first...”  
“Good. Now I hope you enjoy having balls Goranski because you’re not getting any sex from me any time soon.”

Michael sighed and hugged Jeremy, starting to feed him.

“R-Rich... Jake stop,” Jeremy whined, “please. I. I over reacted too. While what Rich did was. Beyond fucked up, especially when be knows about how the squip fucked with our power when it came to that kinda shit.. it just triggered some shit from junior year is all...”

Jake sighed and went to sit next to Jeremy.  
“Im sorry Jerm. I should have been clearer with Richy about my feelings for you and Michael. While yes, I’d be open to adding you two in and having you guys be with us, I’d never force that.”

Jeremy smiled gently, looking at Michael and whispering in his ear. When Michael nodded in response to what was whispered, Jeremy leaned forward and gently kissed Jake.   
“Michael and I. We need to talk it over more but. I think we both agree we’d be okay with another two people joining us. But just. Not always.. more as in like. An open relationship with you guys than a poly one.. okay?”

Jake had tears in his eyes as Jeremy spoke. He nodded and hugged Jeremy, tight but not tight enough to hurt him.

“Y-You dont know how much this means to me guys,” Jake cried softly.  
“Awh get over here you big lump of love,” Michael said with a soft smile before moving to kiss Jake.

“G-Guy’th,” Rich said sadly, “a-am I allowed to join?”

The other three looked at each other, discussing it with different looks and no words. Finally Michael nodded and waved for him to join.

“You’re still in trouble,” Jake said to Rich, “no one get him off let him suffer. And Richy. If you touch yourself, no sex for even longer. Got it?”

The other two nodded and Jeremy collapsed back into Michael’s arms.

“Jake you know where the bong is can you grab it for me,” Jeremy asked sweetly.

He nodded and kissed Jeremy again before getting up to get the pot and the bong.

Jeremy was munching on an egg roll and Michael’s neck when Jake returned, causing him to snort.   
“Enjoying your meal handsome,” he asked Jeremy, who paused for a second but continued with out a word.   
“He’s borderline lit already,” Michael said, “using that term in the sense that he has drank four beers, smoked half a joint and a bowl. He’s a horn dog when he’s lit so..”  
“Micha shush,” Jeremy muttered between bites, “let me be I had a rough day...”  
“Im sorry baby,” Michael said kissing his head, “you can continue marking me and jizzing in your pants.“  
“Mmm. Shut up Micha. Im not even that horny right now... not even half hard...”

Jake snorted again and got the bong rolling, passing it to Jeremy who gave it to Michael, who took a long and hard hit which surprised no one. After Michael was Rich, who got high faster than the rest.

After a while of them hanging out Jeremy started crying, causing everyone to worry.

“Baby,” Michael said quietly, “are you okay Miah?”  
“I dont know,” Jeremy cried, “I cry a lot you know that! I. I havent really cried about all the shit thats happened to me these past few weeks I just. I think with the weed and booze Im just... breaking apart a bit..”

Jake and Rich awed before joining the cuddle and holding Jeremy in their own respective manners. Michael had an arm wrapped around Jeremy’s shoulders while Rich was wrapped around his waist and Jake just cuddled his side. They let Jeremy cry, all three having known how it is when all you want to die and just need to cry it out.

“You gonna be okay,” Jake asked, gently stroking a finger over Jeremy’s hand.  
“I think so,” Jeremy whined, “I just. Im lucky to have such awesome guys here. And to have an amazing boyfriend and then you and Rich to be in a kinda relationship with.”  
“We are all dating Jerm,” Michael said, “Im okay with that. As long as you are.”

Jeremy nodded and kissed Michael gently. He rested his head on Michael’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

“Want me to feed you baby,” Michael questioned softly, petting Michael’s hair softly.

Jeremy shook his head, closing his eyes.   
“Jerm. You need to eat baby,” Jake said softly, “please?”

Jeremy whined and sat up, nodding. He took a slice of pizza and ate it slowly. His boyfriends knew he was tired, he could hardly hardly get the pizza into his mouth.

Michael took the pizza and helped him lay down. Jake and Rich helped him get out of bed and went to the beanbag chair to relax and cuddle. They ended up falling asleep there, in one giant puddle of cuddles.


	19. Rich realizes how bad he fucked up

Michael and Jeremy continued as usual, just including Jake and Rich more. They all stayed in the dorm all weekend, taking turns playing video games and cuddling. Jeremy slept most of the weekend, but still got his turns. But when Monday came and Jeremy wasnt doing much better, Michael started to worry. His boyfriend was always tired for a day or two after things like this happened but he usually felt better by now.

“Jerm,” Michael whispered, “wake up honey.”

Jermey groaned and just barely opened his eyes, looking at Michael.

“You okay? You’ve been sleeping a lot and I know what that usually means. You need to talk?”  
“Im just... I dunno,” Jeremy said, sighing softly, “I dont feel myself. After Rich kissed me I just.. I remembered some things from when I was squipped that I had forgotten about that happened with Chloe and I just. I never had time to process what happened... so here I am, feeling all the emotions I never really processed and remembering how shittily I treated you and now I just. Fuck. I wanna die... but like. I also dont... I just wanna lay here and pretend not to exist...”  
“Do you want me to stay today? Or call Jake and have him stay with you?”  
“Please? I dont wanna be alone..”  
“Which Miah,” Michael asked, caressing his cheek.  
“Both? I just. Not Rich. I need some time alone with him but. I dont wanna do it today...”  
“I’ll call Jake and be back okay?”

Jeremy nodded and hid under the covers, starting to cry. When Michael came in and heard the crying he instinctively grabbed the bowl he had bought for Jeremy the weekend before to give to him for their anniversary. But today would be a much better day.

“Hey baby,” Michael said softly, “I wanna give you something.”  
  
Jeremy poked his head out and sniffled.   
“What?”

Michael handed him the bag and smiled.   
“I went to get new screens and this shouted ‘BUY ME FOR YOUR BOYFRIEND’ at me so I did.”

Jeremy sat up an raised a brow. He sighed, putting his hand into the bag and pulling the new bowl out.

“Mikey?”  
“So you dont have to wait or share.”  
“Mike...”

The bowl was a mix of different shades of blue with specks of white that made the whole thing look like a night sky. Jeremy started crying again, hugging Michael.

“Micha I love it,” he cried.

Michael smiled and handed him a dime bag.  
“Smoke. I’ll stay here while you do.”

Jeremy nodded and started to smoke, kissing Michael to share every time. It was mostly an excuse to kiss his boyfriend, the last kiss leading to their tongues fighting each other for dominance as they made out.

The night before, Michael had extra keys to their dorm made for Rich and Jake so if either he or Jeremy werent able to get up, they could get in. And thats just how Jake got in, and came in on them thrusting against each other. But he didn’t say anything. He watched them, finally groaning as Jeremy told Michael of his incoming orgasm. It was so hot to watch them going at it completely clothed.

“J-Jake,” Jeremy cried out when he heard the groan, “f-fuck Michael keep grinding like that. Oh. Oh god.. MichAel!”

Jeremy went limp, the hands once holding Michael’s shoulders now relaxed above his head.

“Way to go Mikey. Want me to help you finish,” Jake offered, “cause you know you love Jakey’s D.”

Michael snorted harshly, shaking his head.   
“Get over here and use that throat the way you love to Jake.”

“Did I miss something,” Jeremy asked, curling back up into a ball.  
“Nah. This is from when you and I agreed to let me lose my virginity to them. Jake always teases me now because of how I sucked his dick like a champ. And I tease him because he can shove my whole cock down his throat and not die.”  
“Whoa... thats awesome. I can hardly get half...”

Michael went over and kissed Jeremy, moving his hair from his face.

“I need to get off. Is it okay for Jake and I to just suck each other off here or do you want some alone time?”  
“No. No its fine baby,” Jerm said softly, “thank you for asking. It means a heckin lot to me.”  
“You’re adorable Jerm. I love you.”  
“I love you too Micha. And Jakey? I love you...”

Jake’s face flushed red and he laughed nervously.

“I-I love you too Jerm!”

Jeremy took his arms and held them out for Jake to come hug him. And he happily accepted the hug. Jeremy gave him a kiss and nuzzled him happily.

“Have fun you two. Im gonna relax. We. We can talk after okay Mike?”  
“Of course.”  
“Talk about what,” Jake asked, confused.   
“Chloe,” Michael said sadly, “and junior year halloween party...”

Jake sighed, flinching as a pain shot up his leg.  
“Yeah.. thats never a good topic,” he said sadly.   
“I. I dont think Im in need any more,” Michael said, “thinking about the party kinda. Ruins the mood... you ready to talk Jerm?”  
“Can we cuddle,” the smaller teen asked, “I wanna cuddle and talk.”

Michael nodded, moving behind Jeremy while Jake stayed to face him, a hand on Jeremy’s cheek before kissing the middle of the cuddle sandwich gently. After the kiss Jake took on of Jeremy’s hands in his and smiled.   
“What happened?”

Jeremy sniffled, eyes welling with tears.  
“W-When you asked us about. Having sex.. m-my squip made it so I. I. I couldnt move. I told her no and she wouldnt fuckin listen, Jake.. s-she forced herself on me a-and the squip made me let her. I. I couldnt move until you came...”  
“Babe,” Jake cooed, caressing Jeremy’s cheek, “did she. Did you guys actually have sex?”  
“No! I. Luckily you came at the right time,” Jeremy said, starting to really cry, “I didnt want to have sex! The squip was making me and. And when Rich fucking kissed me Friday without my permission. Everything flooded back and I. I just. All Ive felt today was ghost hands on my dick and. And I could only hear her voice and her moaning as she tried to get my dick hard but I. I couldnt get up...”

Jeremy shut down at that point, sobbing harshly as Rich and Michael moved to squish him in cuddles. Jeremy was still crying when Rich walked in, no one having known he was coming over.

“O-Oh geeze,” Rich said, “s-Should I go?”

Jeremy shook his head, not that Rich could see, but Jake vocalized it.   
“He wants you to stay,” he said, turning back to Jeremy, “you should tell him baby. Explain whats wrong.”

Once again Jeremy shook his head.  
“I cant tell that again Jake,” he choked out.  
“You want me to?”

Finally, Jeremy nodded, letting out another harsh sob. Jake got up from the cuddle, and Michael took control to move Jeremy so his face was buried in his chest.   
“Its gonna be okay baby boy,” Michael said softly, running a hand through his hair, “you’re such a good boy Jeremy. You know that?”

Michael continued to praise Jeremy while Rich sat at the foot of the bed, listening to every word Jake told him before starting to cry. He felt like such an ass now. He had triggered Jeremy and he was the reason Jeremy was hurting himself again. Jake pulled him into his arms and held him tight, trying to sooth him. When Jeremy realized that Rich was crying, he moved from Michael’s arms and went to hug Rich who immediately hugged him back.

“Im sorry Jeremy,” Rich cried, “I. I didnt realize what happened. Im so so sorry Jeremy!”  
“I know Richy,” Jeremy whimpered, “I know you didnt mean it. You dont have a squip to help you any more. Its okay love. Just dont do it again okay?”

Rich nodded, burying his face into Jeremy’s neck. Jake wrapped his arms around Rich and Michael did Jeremy. The four stayed like that for a while, letting Jeremy and Rich work out their emotions.

Once everyone was calm, Jeremy was the first to stand.  
“I jizzed in my pants before so Im gonna go shower and change. Mikey, can you come in with me? Or someone? I dont wanna be alone...”  
“I’ll go,” Rich said, standing, “Ive been where he’s at and I. I owe him... come on Jerms.”

Rich took Jeremy’s hand walked them to the bathroom, helping Jeremy strip.   
“I-Is this okay,” he asked, getting ready to take his shirt off.

Jeremy nodded, bending over to kiss him gently.  
“Yeah. Its okay just..... b-be ready.. theres. Um. Theres a lot of scaring..”

Rich nodded, taking his shirt off. When he saw all the scars, and the freshest from the night before, he teared up. He dragged his finger just under the freshest and deepest scar.

“H-How many of these are because. Because we bullied you?”  
“A-A lot,” Jeremy answered, “um. The die is from my last squip....”

Rich sniffled, kissing Jeremy’s chest. The kiss made the taller teen laugh and squirm.

“That tickles,” Jeremy giggled.

Rich smiled and kissed him again before blowing a raspberry.

“Rich,” Jeremy squealed, causing Michael and Jake to storm in.   
“Are you two okay,” Michael asked.   
“He’s a goof ball Micha,” Jeremy laughed as Rich tickled him.   
“Ah. He’s small and he uses that to tickle you. To get him to stop do this.”

Jake walked over and bent down to be face to face with Rich before licking up his cheek, leaving a thick and slick line of saliva up his face. Rich immediately stopped, shoving Jake.

“Jake the fuck!?”  
“Makes him stop every time. Let Jeremy shower please,” Jake said gently, “he came really hard before and needs to wash the crusty cum from his dick.”  
“Why cant I lick it off?”  
“Because. Maybe Jeremy doesnt want that.”  
“Right...”  
“I. I just wanna shower. A-Are you all gonna stay in here now,” Jeremy questioned.  
“Yes,” Michael said taking a seat on the floor with a bowl, “and we’re gonna bet high and order more fast food.”  
“I’ll go get it,” Jake said, “I know your usual shit so I’ll go now, and get high when I come back. I’ll be back. Love you guys.”

Jake kissed them all and left.


	20. Jeremy’s worries.

After his shower, Jeremy felt much better. He let Michael get him clothes for the day and smiled when he brought him sweat pants and one of his too big teeshirts that smelt like Michael.

“Thank you Micha,” Jeremy said kissing him.

He quickly got dressed and grabbed his bowl to start smoking.   
“God this is some good pot,” Jerm said, plopping into the blue beanbag chair.  
“If you say so Jerms,” Michael said, plopping down in his beanbag chair, Rich plopping into his lap, “Jakes awesome for offering himself to us so we dont have to pay delivery fees.”  
“That’th my Jakey D for ya,” Rich said happily, not even caring about his lisp, “I feel tho much more comfortable being around you guyth and not trying to hide my lithp.”

Michael smiled and kissed Rich’s head. Jeremy crawled over and kissed Michael, sharing the last hit with Michael.

“Thanks baby,” Michael said smiling, kissing him again.

Jeremy put his bowl away and just relaxed on his beanbag.

“Hey Rich, you mind switching with Jeremy?”

Rich nodded and got up, helping Jeremy move into Michael’s lap. Once in his lap, Jerm curled up, nuzzling his face into Michael neck happily.

“Feelin better handsome?”

Jeremy nodded, kissing Michael’s neck. Soon Jake got back and started getting himself to where Jeremy was. Michael had gotten a good high from Jeremy’s constant sharing.

“Alright Jake. What did you get us,” Michael asked, going through the bags.

“I stopped at sev’ elev’ for you Michael, I brought a slushie for you and some sushi. Jeremy I stopped at McDonalds and Taco Bell for you, Michael theres some things in there for you too. Baby boy Rich I got you a shit ton of Wendy’s and for ya boy Jakey D, some good ass KFC.”

Everyone but Jeremy started eating, which worried his boyfriends.   
“Babe whats wrong,” Michael asked, gently running his hand up and down his back, “you’ve always got mega munchies after smoking this much.”  
“I dunno... just. Not that hungry I guess?”  
“Hon talk to me.”

Jeremy sighed and played with his ring.   
“Well. The one thing is. Is if we’re all dating, is. Is it right for us to be engaged together?”  
“What. Of course,” Jake intervened, “remember. You and Mikey were together way before and our relationship is more. More like being swingers but just. With all four of us. Its nothing as serious as what you and Michael have. Or me and Rich even. We’re all gonna have sex, say we love each other, and all that other usual relationship shit but Jere what you have with Mikey is important to you guys and I would never want to ruin that. Okay??”

Jeremy nodded and sniffled. Michael continued to rub his back, feeding him nuggets as he himself ate some burritos. After everyone had had their fill, they started playing video games. When Rich went to pass Jeremy the controller they all realized he had knocked out. It wasnt unusual for him. He had been through a lot the last few days and everyone collectively decided he would be better off left alone to sleep, curled up in Michael’s lap, then woken up to play video games.


	21. Jerm’s glasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters dedicared to my pal karvallian

When the day finally came, all of Jeremy’s boyfriends went to the eye doctor with him. They would only let one into the room with him, so Jake and Rich let Michael go with him. So there the engaged couple sat, holding hands as they waited for the doctor.

“You doing okay,” Michael asked.  
“Yeah! Im doing a lot better. Im excited to get my glasses! It means more video games!”

Michael chuckled and nodded.  
“That it does. But it also means less blurry and thats whats the best. When I finally got my glasses I was so happy. You’ll be so relieved when you get yours. I love you Miah.”  
“I love you too Micha,” Jeremy said smiling, leaning in to kiss him, “lets hope the surgeries did all they were supposed to!”  
“Im sure they did,” the doctor said walking in, “great to see you again Jeremiah.”  
“Its good to finally see you,” Jeremy joked, “thats a good thing. I can finally see again.”  
“Thats great! I’ll take a look at the work and we’ll figure out where to go from here!”

The doctor got straight to work, eventually dilating Jeremy’s eyes before doing the much hated ‘one or two’ with figuring out his prescription.

“Alright Jeremy,” the doctor said, “I’ve got your proper prescription figured out. Why dont you and your boyfriend...”  
“Fiancé actually,” Jeremy corrected, “fiancé and boyfriends actually again...”  
“Oh. So you’re all good to go pick out two frames, your insurance will cover everything but the cost of the actual frames. So you guys have fun!”  
“Thanks doc. See ya later.”

Jeremy got up and held Michael’s hand while they went back out to Jake and Rich.

“How’d it go,” Rich asked immediately.  
“Just fine,” Michael answered, squeezing Jeremy’s hand, “we’re gonna choose some frames now. Blue’s his color guys, help this child find some blue frames.”

They all walked around with Jeremy, making him try on way too many different pairs of glasses until Michael found the perfect pair.

“Babe!! Miah they look perfect on you!!”

Jeremy looked in the mirror and smiled, “I love them...”

Jeremy smiled and kept looking, deciding to get a pair of plain frames as back ups. They all left, Jeremy having spent only 100 dollars on frames, and went to get lunch together at Fridays.

“You feelin better baby,” Michael asked, gently rubbing Jeremy’s back.  
“Heck yeah! Im excited for my glasses to come! Also Im ready to eat!”

The older three chuckled, causing Jeremy to blush.  
“What do want for an appetizer Jere,” Rich asked, “I want some wingth!”  
“I want mozzarella sticks,” Jeremy said excitedly.  
“Why dont we do a combo platter,” Michael suggested, “its got plenty of good stuff.”  
“Okay. Im down,” Jake agreed, “by the way, Im paying so get as much food as you want.”

The others cheered and went through the menu, picking out their drinks and meals. They ordered everything all at once, waiting and drinking and joking with each other. The only person not drinking alcohol was Michael, being the designated driver.

“Jerm. Dont drink too much.. I wanna take you for your tattoo...”  
“Really,” Jeremy asked, “are you for real!? Which one!?”  
“Well.. I scheduled your cover up for the scars...”  
“Michael!!!”

Jeremy pushed his drink away and Rich immediately took it.  
“No more for me.”

He pressed a button and called the waitress over, ordering a soda.


	22. Crash

After lunch, Jake and Rich had stayed mildly sober and they piled into Rich’s truck and drove to the tattoo parlor. Only two of them were allowed in with Jeremy at a time, so Michael stayed the whole time, holding his hand the whole time. Today they would start with some color and Jeremy would have to return to finish it. Michael knew it was going to be expensive, but he knew it would be worth it to help Jeremy cover scars.

After the outline was complete the artist let all of Jeremy’s significant others to see it.

“Whoa, Jere that lookth. AMAZING,” Rich exclaimed.  
“Way to go baby,” Jake praised, moving to kiss him, “Im proud of you for putting up with the pain.”

Michael just kissed his head, having been there the whole time.

“Alright,” the tattoo artist, his name was Klark, started, “so. To finish today, Im gonna start the color in the heal ball, then next time we’ll do the flowers. We’ll make your next appointment for in around a month and finish it.”  
“Whats the final price gonna be,” Jeremy asked.  
“Babe dont worry about it,” Michael intervened, “this is my present for you. Okay? I’ll worry about the price.”

Jeremy pouted and nodded, deciding not to fight. Michael smiled and kissed him, nuzzling him.

“Alright Jakey. Ith your turn,” Rich said, kissing Jake, “Thee you thoon Jerm!”

Rich left and the artist got back to work. He finished the pokeball completely and smiled.

“There. We’ll get some pictures for you and get your next appointment scheduled and I’ll see you again in a few weeks!”

Jeremy smiled and held Michael’s hand as they left the parlor.

“Babe it looks amazing,” Jake said smiling, “we’re all so proud of you for dealing with the pain!”

Jeremy blushed, curling into Michael’s side.   
“Are you sure you can afford this Michael,” Jeremy asked, the worry apparent in his voice.  
“Yes, my sweet boy, I can afford it,” Michael responded, kissing Jeremy’s head, “lets get you home to rest.”

Jeremy nodded, yawning as they got to the car.

“Thot gun,” Rich called, smiling as he ran to the front of the car.

The other three shook their heads.  
“Its fine,” Jeremy said, “I’ll cuddle up to Rich in the backseat.”  
“Just remember to buckle please.”  
“Yeah yeah.”

Jeremy didnt listen and he would soon regret it. They were a mile from the campus when someone wasnt paying attention and slammed them at 50 mph behind. Jeremy was slammed into the front windshield, having been sat in the middle unbuckled. Michael screamed when he saw Jeremy, unresponsive and bleeding from his head.

“Michael,” Jake yelled, “calm down! I called 9-1-1, they’ll be here soon just. Do not touch him! Let the EMT’s take care of him. And dont get out, let them get here. We dont wanna move in case we’re hurt.”

Michael nodded, he knew he was hurt. His leg was pinned against the dashboard and his shoulder was killing him.

“Are you okay Rich,” Jake ased.   
“I-I dont know. I. My neck hurts and I. I cant feel my left leg,” Rich answered, “Im scared. Are you alright?”  
“Yeah. I might have a broken rib but thats all. Oh. And a few scrapes on my face. Im okay though. Im. Im gonna get out. I didnt hit my head. Im gonna make sure no one in the other car is hurt and watch for the ambulance.”


	23. And burn

It was only another few minutes before the ambulance arrived. They got Michael and Rich out and onto stretchers before slowly getting Jeremy out. Once Michael was cleared, they got him into the ambulance with Jeremy, his leg splinted and his arm in a sling. They got them both to the ER and separated them, making Michael get proper medical attention.

“No! I wanna stay with my fiancé,” Michael screamed, “Please!”  
“Sir please you are hurt as well. Let the doctor look at you and get you fixed and then we’ll let you be with him.”

Michael saw them rush Jeremy away and started crying. He followed the nurse to his trauma bay and let them get his leg into a cast before they brought him to the OR waiting room.   
“He just had a couple of minor glass punctures in his abdomen they wanted to secure properly. He’ll be out soon and when get’s sent to the ICU we’ll bring to his bed side. Oh. We had to take the ring off for the surgery. I thought you’d want to hold onto it.”

Michael nodded and sighed as she left. It was another half hour before Jake and Rich rejoined him in the waiting room.

“Im okay, jutht a broken leg,” Rich said smiling, “other painth are going to go away on their own the doc thays.”  
“Im okay too,” Jake said, holding Michael’s hand, “Just a broken rib like I though... did they tell you anything about Jerm?”  
“Broken arm and leg, multiple broken ribs, punctured lung, there was so much glass in his small body...”

Michael started crying again, to which his boyfriends hugged and comforted him.  
“He should have fucking listened to me,” Michael cried, “I never should have driven without him being buckled!”  
“Michael you cant blame yourself. It was his decision,” Jake soothed, “just take deep breaths.

“Im looking for the family of Jeremy Heere,” a nurse said as he came out from the OR.

Michael, Jake and Rich all stood, Jake helping Michael to the nurse, Rich stuck in a wheel chair.

“That would be all of us,” Michael said, “Im his fiancé and these are our boyfriends... is. Is he okay?”  
“Sadly, he’s not waking up from the anesthesia just yet. They just took him up for an MRI, make sure theres not a large amount of bleeding because if there is we’ll have to operate again.”

Michael nodded, hugging Jake.

Just then the nurse got a page.   
“Im gonna call them and be back okay.”

Michael nodded, going to sit again.

The nurse left but was back in five minutes, going to the group of men.   
“So he does have a little bit of bleeding in his brain but its not enough that we need to operate again. The doctor also said he was starting to wake up so if you’ll follow me I can show you to where he’ll be staying until we find him able go home. But only one of you will be allowed to stay the night.

“Mikey you can stay,” Jake said, “Rich and I will be okay coming in during the day.”

Michael nodded, moving slowly behind the nurse until they were in Jeremy’s room.   
“M-Michael,” Jeremy shouted, starting to cry, “Michael!!!”

Michael ran to his side and hugged Jeremy tight, taking the ring back out.   
“Here baby, they had to take it off for the surgery.”  
“W-What is it?”  
“What do you mean Jer? It-Its the engagement ring I bought you!”  
“B-But. We. We just started dating!”  
“What....”

The nurse, bit his lip.  
“It seems theres a little bit of amnesia... I’ll call the doctor.”

Michael nodded and laid with Jeremy, starting to cry.  
“Michael,” Jeremy whined, “Im sorry I dont remember...”  
“Dont be,” Michael cried, “Its not your fault. I promise. I. I should have made you buckle. I shouldn’t have driven with you unbuckled...”  
“Shh. I-I should have listened. If you told me to put my seat belt on, I should have. I should always listen to you cutie.”

Michael blushed and kissed Jeremy’s cheek.  
“Jere. What month and year do you think it is?”  
“September 2016,” Jeremy answered quietly, “but. From the way you’ve been acting Im guessing its not...”  
“No. Its October 2017,” Michael said softly, “you no longer have to deal with the squip as much,” Michael said, “but you need glasses because of him. We’re engaged but also dating Jake and Rich.”  
“Whoa,” Jeremy said, his eyes wide and almost cartoon like, “thats. Awesome!! So like. Whats going on between us!? Do. Do we have sex together or?”  
“We can talk about that later love. The doctor will be in soon okay?”

Jeremy nodded, cuddling back into Michael’s side.


	24. Michaels mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation at the end.

After a while the doctor came in and took a look at Jeremy. He made a couple of faces as he looked over the MRI’s, trying to figure out what was going on.

“Alright boys. This is very common in accident victims like Jeremiah here. When he hit his head flying into the windshield, his brain bounced around against his skull. This has caused some minor bleeding where we think memories are stored. It also looks like thats where the most swelling is. So, with some time this swelling should go down and his memory should return. But it might not happen right away. It may take a few weeks to months...”

Michael sighed and hugged Jeremy.  
“Wait. Did they open his chest up!?”  
“No. They went through the side of his chest to fix the punctured lung. As far as I know they didnt upset the tattoo. They couldnt. If they did, they would be responsible for any infections caused by the ink leaving the skin.”

Michael breathed a sigh of relief and nodded, kissing Jeremy’s head.   
“If you have any other questions, please dont hesitate to call the nurse. He’s very knowledgeable.”  
“Thankth doc,” Rich smiled, “we will!”

The doctor smiles and left.   
“Hear that baby” Michael whimpered, “this is only temporary...”

Suddenly Michael’s phone was going off.

“Fuck. I-I gotta take this.”

He jumped up and ran into the bathroom. When he answered his phone, he was greeted by his mother screaming and crying, speaking to him in nonstop and speedy spanish.

“Ma... Ma! Slow down... ugh, Madre.. Mama por favor, cálmate. Déjame que te explícito...”

Michael sighed and sat on the floor of the bathroom, he slowly explained what happened, telling her he was fine but Jeremy wasn’t.

“Oh mijo... ¿Estas bien?”  
“Si mama, en tiempo. Estoy el hospital. Los doctores son muy inteligentes. Están teniendo buen cuidado de él. ¿Okay? Estoy bien pero, tengo quebrado.”  
“Oh mi bebé, cuídate mucho. ¿Okay?”  
“Si, Mama. Te amo.”  
“Te amo también. Adios, hijo.”  
“Hablamos más tarde.”

Michael hung up and sighed, throwing his head back. He calmed himself down for a few minutes before going back out and taking his spot cuddling Jeremy again.

“Is your mom okay,” Jeremy asked, hand threading into Michael’s hair.  
“Yeah. She just freaks out easily. The hospital called her and told her we were in an accident and scared the daylight out of her. And she uh. She called crying. My poor mom. But she’s praying for you...”  
“Thats sweet. You’re moms pretty chill.”  
“Yeah. Sometimes...”

He murmured something no one understood before nuzzling the hand in his hair.  
“Pet me like you always do baby. Please... you know it makes me feel better.”

Jeremy smiled and laid his head on Michael’s, his hand moving through his fiancé’s hair. Meanwhile, Jake and Rich moved into the bed, putting the two arms up so no one would fall out. Jeremy smiled and fell asleep petting Michael. No one had the heart to wake the boys up when visiting hours were over, so they brought in extra blankets and shut off all the lights. They tried not to wake any one when they had to change hang bags or take his stats, but usually someone would open an eye and groan before going back to sleep. The next morning, Jake was the first to wake up and left a note for them, saying he was going to get Rich’s truck from the dorm and pick up McDonalds for breakfast. Rich was the next to wake up, also leaving a note saying he was going to get coffee from the hospital cafe. Michael and Jeremy slept through everyone else leaving, staying snuggled up to each other as they slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> “Ma... Ma! Slow down... ugh mom. Mom please calm down. Let me explain..”
> 
> “Oh my son. Is everything okay.”  
> “Yes mom, with time. We’re in the hospital. The doctors are very intellegent. They are taking good care of him. Okay? Im fine but I have a broken leg.”  
> “Oh my baby, take good care of yourself. Ok?”  
> “Yes mom. I love you.”  
> “I love you too. Goodbye son.”  
> “We’ll talk later.”


	25. Cuddles are the best.

When Jake returned from getting a car and food, they woke the last two up and fed them. Jeremy was so excited when Jake presented him with hot chocolate with McDonalds hot cakes, a egg mcmuffin, and some hash-browns.

“Jakey you’re the best!!”

Jeremy hugged and kissed him.  
“Whoa Jere,” Michael said smiling, “you’re chill kissing him?”  
“Well. You said we’re all dating, and Ive kinda always had feelings for them too, but not as strong as my feelings for you! So yeah! Im chill kissing them.”

Michael laughed a little, kissing Jeremy’s temple.

“Eat up love. You need your strength to get better.”

Michael poked Jeremy’s stomach, making the youngest smile and blush. It was like they were back in their honeymoon phase of the relationship. They were doing things together they hadnt done in a year and Michael loved it. But he missed current Jeremy. The one who loved him and their boyfriends, who loved sucking dick whenever he wanted, and who knew what had happened over the last month and a half.

After breakfast, Jeremy had his bandages changed and his hourly stats checked. Jake had picked up their phones at the scene of the accident before he and Rich were brought in, and got chargers when he went back to the dorm. He also got Jeremy and Rich some mountain dew from the fridge and some other things he thought they could use.

“Alright. I took care of your Love Live’s by the way,” Jake told Michael and Jeremy, “Oh. And you have enough blue tickets to get a UR now Jere.”  
“W-Whats Love Live.”  
“I’ll show you,” Michael butted in, “but later. Okay? Lets just all relax and play some card games.”  
“Card gameth,” Rich asked, “but we dont have cardth?”  
“I have some on me. Usually... but I know I grabbed some last night.”

Michael pulled a deck out and smiled.   
“War, or Bullshit Jere?”  
“Bullshit!!”

They all agreed and started the game, letting Jeremy go first. They played a few games before Rich and Jake had to go home, their parents wanting to spend time with them after the accident.

“So. Its just us,” Jeremy said blushing, “wanna. Fill me in on where our relationship is? Other than we’re engaged?”  
“Well. Not even half a year after we started dating, I was a horn dog, and you werent ready for that yet, not after the squip, so we talked and Rich and Jake took me in and helped me once in a while, but only when you were in the loop. We’re freshman in college and we’ve been together for over a year and a month. We finally had sex a few weeks ago, and we learned you have a praise kink, I have a daddy kink, and you love it when your ass is fucked just right~”

Michael had to adjust himself and smiled.   
“You also are getting glasses because we got rid of the squip for the most part but he still pops up once in a while. The last time was really bad. He electrocuted the hell out of you and you needed surgery. But now in a few days I’ll have Jake pick your glasses up and bring them for you.”

Jeremy nodded and moved for Michael to lay with him again. Once they were together in the bed, Jeremy stayed cuddled up to his side, letting Michael order him his hospital lunch when a nurse came to take orders. And Michael knew just what Jeremy would want.

“Aw! You know me so well,” Jeremy swooned.  
“Well duh, goof ball! We’ve been friends since pre-k, and dating for a year! Of course I know you!”

Jeremy blushed and kissed Michael softly, nuzzling his head into the larger teens neck.  
“If I nap will you wake me when my food comes?”  
“But of course Jer,” Michael said, “sleep tight my prince.”

Jeremy smiled and fell asleep, his body needing the rest. He slept soundly until Michael woke him up for lunch, but fell asleep as soon as he finished eating. Michael sighed and traced his fiancé’s spine as he slept. While Jeremy slept, Michael called his mom, staying quiet as they talked. It had been a while since they had gotten to talk and catch up. Michael laughed when his mom told him about what his father had been up to and told his mom more about Jeremy’s condition, explaining all he knew to her.

“Alright, Mama, I’ve gotta go,” he said smiling.  
“Oh mijo,” she said, the smile apparent in her voice, “I miss you. Please come visit soon.”  
“I’ll try. But I gotta take care of Jeremy. But I promise, once this semester’s over, we’ll come visit and show off his ring.”  
“Alright, call me soon okay?”  
“Alright. I love you.”  
“Love you too Mom.”

After that, Michael hung up, cuddling Jeremy and falling asleep with him. 


	26. Released

After a few days, the swelling in Jeremy’s brain had gone down but none of his memory had returned. However, this didnt keep the hospital from releasing him.

“A-Are the doctos sure,” Michael asked, using his crutches for the first time since the accident, walking to the nurse, “his memory’s still gone. Dont they wanna keep an eye on his brain?”  
“We assure you, all of his scans are back to normal, the memory loss isnt permanent. It just takes time for it to come back. The doctors all agree he’ll be fine to recover at home and come back in a few weeks to have his stitches removed. Okay?”

Michael sighed and nodded. Jake and Rich showed up not too long after the nurse left them to prepare to leave.   
“You guys ready,” Jake asked, rubbing Jeremy’s back, “are you ready?”  
“Yeah! I feel fine. They have me on some pain meds, but other than that Im fine. You guys need to stop worrying about me!”

Jake smiled and kissed Jeremy’s temple  
“We worry because we love you,” Jake told him, “alright?”  
“Okay...”

Jeremy blushed and moved into the wheel chair, his arm in a red cast and his leg in a large blue one.   
“We’ll take good care of you Jere,” Rich, said smiling.   
Jeremy chuckled, nuzzling Michael’s side.

“I’ll probably just stay in bed most of the time so Michael can go to class and you guys dont have to worry about me!”  
“Aw. You dont have to do that. We’d be happy to help you around babe,” Jake said kissing his head, “dont yo worry your little head.”

Jeremy squeaked and blushed harshly.   
“Jakey!!! Stop it!”

Michael smiled and kissed Jeremy.  
“Lets just get back to the dorm. Rich has been staying there cause his parents house has too many stairs. So its the three of us and Jake comes over to help Rich out, so while Im in class you’ll have our other two amazing boyfriends to help you.”

Jermey smiled and held Michael’s hand, waiting for the nurse to bring them the last piece of paperwork explaining how to shower and take care of his stitches. After that they were free to leave, deciding to go our for dinner.

“Alright Jeremy. We’re celebrating your release from the hospital, where do you wanna eat?”  
“Oooo. Red Lobster,” he said excitedly, “please!! I want seafood!”  
“Alright. Red Lobster is it,” Jake said smiling, “but no alcohol for you.”  
“Okay! I just want some shrimps! And, uh. And lobster!”

Michael chuckled and walked beside Jeremy and Jake as they wheeled out of the hospital. Rich had been okayed to use crutches a few days after the accident, so he and Michael walked together, trying to keep up with the mostly uninjured Jake. Michael and Jeremy sat in the backseat, Jermey making sure to be buckled this time when he sat in the middle so he could cuddle Michael.

“You doing okay,” Michael asked Jeremy, “remember anything yet?”  
“I mean. I mean kinda? I remember another couple of months after we started dating, maybe up to Christmas 2016? I remember you got me tickets to see my favorite band in concert, and we got each other the same shirt!”

Michael laughed, nodding.   
“That was fucking funny. You always wear mine cause I got you an almost too small one plus mine always smells like me so you like it more.”  
“I like anything that smells like you! Including you!!!”

Michael blushed and kissed him gently, nipping at his lip.  
“Oh,” Jeremy purred, “d-do that again... I. Think. It was bringing something back...”

Michael shrugged and started a small make out with Jeremy, which triggered a single memory. Their first time having sex. Finally Jeremy pulled away, face bright red.

“O-Kay no more of thaT,” Jermey squeaked.  
“What’d you remember,” Jake asked.  
“W-Wha? Oh uh. H-Having sex with Michael...”

Michael nearly choked on his own spit, coughing.   
“Geeze,” Michael wheezed, “warn a man!”  
“Im sorry! Jake asked,” Jermey defended.   
“Alright letth not play the blame game,” Rich finally intervened, “let’s just get to food!!!”

The way Rich extended his tiny body like a firework made everyone laugh.  
“Oh Rich, you’re too cute,” Jake said, stopping at a red light, “Im happy we’re all here together again!”

Jeremy smiled and rested his head against Michael’s chest, sighing softly with his eyes closed.

“You alright,” Michael asked, gently tracing Jermey’s spine.   
“Yeah. Just hungry and tired.”

Michael nodded and rested his head on Jeremy’s, both closing their eyes.

“Dont fall asleep you two,” Jake scolded, “we’ll be knee deep in Red Lobster biscuits soon!”

Jeremy groaned.   
“Those are some good fucking buns.”


	27. jeremy’s home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly smut

After Red Lobster, it was obvious that Jeremy was worn out. He could hardly keep his eyes open and his head up.

“You ready to go home baby,” Michael asked, helping him into the car.

Jeremy just nodded, his head falling onto Michael’s shoulder as they started the drive back to the dorm.

“Poor thing,” Jake sighed, “exhausted just from going out for dinner...”  
“I heard that thome timeth people remember thingth when they go to the plathe where motht of them occured,” Rich states matter a factly.   
“Just give him time,” Michael finally said, “he’ll be okay. I know it.”

Michael smiled and moved Jeremy’s bangs so he could kiss his forehead.   
“He just needs time.”

Once back at dorm, Jake and Michael worked together to get Jeremy into the wheel chair without waking him up, Michael letting Jake push while he and Rich limped their way behind them.

“Mmmm,” Jeremy whined, “Michael...”  
“Im right here Jerm. We’re gonna get you into bed, and then we’ll cuddle and sleep together while the weekend is still here.”

Jeremy nodded, hardly helping move into bed. He was limp, fast asleep.  
“Mmmm. Go have fun Mikey. I’ll be okay.”  
“You sure?”

“You’re horny and I can tell. Go have sex and shower before you join me for sleep.”

Michael snorted, kissing Jeremy.  
“Thanks love. You’re amazing.”

Jeremy smiled and got settled into bed, falling into a deep sleep. After making sure he wouldnt wake up, they went to work, Jake making sure to get Michael hard fast. Jake was nipping and biting at Michael’s neck while Rich worked his cock to full mass, always so surprised at its length.

“Fuck,” Michael moaned, looking down at Rich, “suck my cock baby.”

Rich growled and licked from base to tip before taking Michael’s tip into his mouth and sucking on it like a lollipop.

“Mmm. You know, I remember what you asked for one of our first times together Mikey,” Jake said, nuzzling his face against Michael’s still clothed chest, “do you still wanna try and take us both?”

Michael moaned loudly in response to both the question and Rich’s sudden deep throat.

“Y-Yes! Please. Jake please,” Michael moaned, his ass grinding back into his groin, “Jake please. Please, I want you two to take me at the same time. Please. Ive been prepping myself ever since that day. Please!”

“Shhhh,” Jeremy groaned, “have sex but quieter. Michael Mell that means you. You’ve never been loud, so shut the fuck up.”

Michael groaned, thrusting back against Jake.

“Sorry Jerebear, I promise I’ll be quiet.”  
“Thank you daddy,” Jeremy replied, already asleep again.

Michael groaned again, whining when Jake forced him to stand, grabbing his crutches to help him. Meanwhile Rich kept sucking like a champ. Once Jake had gotten naked, he helped Michael strip down, pushing Rich off finally.   
“Down boy. I know you like the taste but we’ve still got work to do, including splitting Mr. Hottie here in half with our dicks.”


	28. Why Michael Loves Jerm

After that, Michael was beat. Jake had made sure to take good care of him, prepping him in every way possible, and helping him keep quiet for Jeremy’s sake. After an hour of cool down and relaxing, Michael finally got up to shower, his body covered in hickeys and bite marks. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. There was a clear difference between Jake and Rich’s bites, but Michael loved them all the same. He showered quickly, smiling when he came out and saw Jake and Rich asleep on the couch together. He quietly made his way to his and Jeremy’s bed, surprised when Jeremy turned over, eyes open and smiling.

“I love you,” Jeremy said, almost like it was the first time.

And for Jeremy it was. He didnt remember ever telling Michael that before, and hearing it come from Jeremy again, this time different from the first. Jeremy’s voice was full of love, it was gentle and it was quiet. The true first time they said it, they were in the middle of their first big fight. Michael had found out Jerm was listening to Mr. Asshole every once in a while about aspects on their relationship and it ended with Jeremy screaming that he was doing it because he loves him and they both broke down sobbing.

“I love you too Jere,” Michael smiling, caressing the taller boys cheek, “how are you feeling?”  
“Kinda tired. Remembered a few things, like you like being called Daddy,” Jeremy teased, “but other than that, nothing. My brains still jelly.”

Jeremy smiled and kissed Michael, nuzzling close for cuddles.

“Michael?”  
“Yeah Jerm?”  
“Why do you wanna marry me?”

Michael almost jumped out of bed. He knew Jeremy often thought about this sort of thing, but he never really voiced them.

“Oh love,” Michael cooed, “I wanna marry you because I love you. You treat me so well and I love you and you’re my player two Jere!”

Jeremy smiled softly and gave Michael a kiss. Before Michael knew it his fiancé was fast asleep again. He sighed softly and stayed awake a while longer, taking in Jeremy’s every last feature.


	29. Wondering Rich

Michael was back in class after a few days, leaving Jeremy with Jake and Rich. They had decided to take the wheelchair bound Jeremy out once a day for walks around the local park, which caused some of the kids they knew from high school to start talking. One afternoon, Jake had talked Rich into going with them for the walk, which made Jeremy happy, of course. Half way through Jake decided they should eat something and Rich had to pee, so they parked Jeremy near the playground and left him for a while. The whole time they were gone Jeremy was texting Christine or Michael. Until someone came up to him.

“Hey loser,” the ‘man’ spat, “You’re Jeremy Heere! You’re a disgust Heere!”  
“W-What,” Jeremy asked, scared that this person he hardly recognized was screaming at him.  
“Everyone knows you’re cheating on Michael, but with Jake AND Rich! At the same time none the less!? You disgust me!”  
“W-Wait thats. Thats not...”

Jeremy was starting to panic, tears rushing to his eyes and his breath was getting caught in his throat. He could hardly remember certain things from high school, and none of the last year. So this person screaming at him scared him.

When Rich came out from the bathroom and saw what was happening he ran over, jumping on the other ‘mans’ back.

“DUSTIN LEAVE HIM ALONE,” Rich yelled, tackling the man now identified as Dustin.

“Rich,” Jake yelled, sprinting over as fast as he could, “Rich stop! We talked about tackling people!”  
“He’s bullying our boyfriend,” Rich screamed, “LEAVE HIM ALONE!”

Jake looked at Jeremy and got even angrier.

“RICHARD GORANSKI STOP IT RIGHT NOW BEFORE YOU GET ARRESTED,” Jeremy finally screamed at the top of his lungs.

After Jerm covered his mouth, tears flying from his eyes like water from a broken dam. His whole body was shaking as he tried to unlock his wheelchair and roll away but he got caught going off the curb and fell, starting to sob now.

Rich stopped immediately when Jeremy started crying, rushing to his side. Jake was there the minute he fell, trying to help him back up.

“Thats right,” Dustin shouted, “cry you cheating piece of shit!”  
“Cheating,” Jake yelled, “he isnt cheating Dustin! We’re dating! All of us!”

Jake helped Jeremy back into the wheel chair, groaning when there was a stiff pain up his leg. Dustin had stood since Rich got off of him, crossing his arms. Jake was about to walk away when he stopped and punched Dustin straight in the mouth.

“Stay away from me and my boyfriends or else next time it’ll be worse.”

Jake helped Rich up and got him his crutches and got them out of the park. Jeremy was still crying when they got him into the car.

“Im calling Michael,” Jake said.  
“No,” Jeremy yelled, “no! Please let him work on school! Please...”

Jake sighed and nodded, driving them to get the dorm. Jake helped Jeremy into bed and gave him his bowl and Michael’s special stash.   
“Go ahead baby,” Jake said, caressing his cheek, “Michael’s in between classes, Im gonna call him okay?”

Jeremy nodded, smoking slowly. When Jake came back, he cuddled up to Jeremy, who was half asleep.

“Jake?”  
“Yeah baby?”  
“Are you okay,” Jeremy questioned, eyes locking with Jakes, “I. I know that face you make when you nerve bothers you like it did today... are you okay?”

Jake smiled and kissed Jeremy’s forehead.   
“Yes. Im okay love, I promise,” he answered, nuzzling their foreheads together, “Where did Rich go?”  
“Huh? Oh, I dunno...”

Jake sat up and looked around the dorm.   
“Rich!?”

Jeremy watched with a nervous spot growing in his stomach. Rich had walked in with them, but after Jake went to call Michael he hadnt seen him again.  
“He has a broken leg, he cant be far. Will you be okay here alone,” Jake asked, pulling on a hoodie.  
“Y-Yeah. Just. Mountain Dew me please...”

Jake nodded and got him a dew, kissing him before going to look for Rich.


	30. Wheres Rich?

When Jake came back without Rich, Jeremy started crying. Which immediately worried Jake.

“Jeremy, whats wrong!?”  
“He ran away because of me,” he cried, “Im a terrible boyfriend.”

Jake took notice of the Mountain Dew he had handed Jeremy, or the lack there of. The next thing he noticed was Jeremy’s distant stare. The stare of a squip.

“R-Rich hates me. I ruined our afternoon in the park an an and he hates me...”  
“Jere shush. Thats not true,” Jake said, softly petting Jeremy’s head, “dont look at the squip. Look at me.. Jeremy look at me...

Finally when Jeremy looked at him, Jake kissed him gently. Trying to remind him of where he was.

“Drink the Mountain Dew baby. Please? Be a good boy?”

Jeremy’s eyes had filled with tears as he nodded, taking the Mountain Dew he had hidden and starting to nurse it. As he did, he slowly came back, his mind racked with bad thoughts.

“Atta boy Jerebear,” Jake said, pulling the taller into his lap, “keep drinking babe. Keep it up. Good. Michael will be home in an hour. Until then we’ll stay right here.”  
“But Rich...”  
“Will cool off and come home soon. When he gets pissed like that he just needs some time alone. He’ll be okay. Okay?”

Jeremy nodded, nuzzling his face into Jake’s neck.  
“You tired,” Jake asked.  
“Yeah... why did Dustin think I was cheating?”  
“Because he doesnt understand the concept of being poly. He shouldnt have attacked you like that, he should have talked to us. We were friends at one point...”

Jake sighed and squeezed Jeremy gently. It made Jeremy feel better, the teen sighing gently.   
“You wanna play some video games?”

Jeremy shook his head, yawning.   
“I wanna take a nap,” he said softly.  
“We can do that.”

Jeremy squirmed out of Jakes lap and laid down. Once Jake had cuddled up to him, it wasnt long before he fell asleep.


	31. Michael makes an entrance

“Jeremy,” Michael yelled as he limp ran into their dorm, “babe!?”

Jeremy whined from the bed, pulling out from Jake’s arms to sit up and rub his eyes.

“Im right here. Im okay,” Jeremy groaned, “but shush. Jake’s asleep.”  
Michael rushed to the bed, hugging him.   
“When Jake said someone was bullying you at the park I got so worried. I know you would want me to stay in class so I did but rushed here.”

Michael kissed him in a rushed manner, showing Jeremy just how anxious he was.   
“Micha calm down,” Jeremy said softly, caressing Michael’s cheek, “please. Your rushed and sloppy kisses suck.”

Michael pulled away, tears in his eyes.  
“Ive almost lost you so much, I cant even think about what would happen to me if I did...”

Jeremy smiled, his hand going to Michael’s hair to help him calm down.  
“Its okay. Im okay,” he said gently, “Dustin Cropp had heard rumors and took the wrong way of confronting me about it. I got anxious, Rich got mad. I tried to pull my usual get away fast but because of the wheel chair I fell and Jake punched Dustin. But Im okay.”

Michael nodded, wiping his eyes. He hugged Jeremy again and closed his eyes, sighing.

“Im just. Happy you’re okay... wheres Rich?”  
“I... dunno,” Jeremy said sadly, “he walked in with us after the park but when Jake called you he disappeared.... we havent seen him since. Im scared he’s gonna get arrested...”  
“He knows better babe. He’s just blowing of steam probably.”

Jeremy nodded, moving to kiss Michael, who moved away immediately.

“W-Why...”  
“Because,” Michael said gently, “I can tell when you do and dont want to do things and when you force yourself. You need to relax and calm down... wanna take a bath baby?”

Jeremy nodded, looking away sadly.   
“Hey. Dont be sad, I know you so well. And I dont want you to force yourself baby. Okay? Lets go get you prepped for a bath.”


End file.
